


October 31st

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Fili isn’t a fan of the 31st of October but after a couple of memorable Halloweens it may turn out to be one of his favourite holidays.





	October 31st

Fili always hated Halloween, and not just because his brother pulled the same dumb pranks every year, but when he looked across the boisterous party crowd he felt the world tilt. The light behind you cast an angelic glow around your form and his heart paused as your eyes crinkled with laughter at something his brother had said. Everything was in a beautiful slow motion, your movements languid as you brought your hand up to your chest, still laughing, looking so carefree and perfect to his eyes. The way your hair fell around your face had his fingers itching to run through each lock, a burning sensation in his chest was his bodies way of reminding him of the need to breathe. And as he inhaled it was as if reality flooded back in, everything returned to its normal speed and the deafening cacophony of the party crashed over him. That was all it had taken. That one, brief moment for him to know. 

Halloween night three years on and he still found it difficult to even speak to you, much to his frustration. For years you really thought he didn’t like you at all, something which amused Kili no end, and it wasn’t until a few months ago you’d realised he was just weirdly shy around you. That being the case you had been making an extra effort which had only ensured Fi had developed a stutter. Your hand was resting lightly on his arm as you spoke to Tauriel and it felt as if his skin was on fire. Having you so close to him was difficult, it was difficult to speak, to breathe, to even think but he craved your touch. Each time you brushed against him, held his arm or even pulled him into a hug, he hoarded every second deep in his memory and then spent hours replaying them. 

His entire body tensed as a familiar figure joined the group, easily slipping his arm around your waist and pulling you into him as he kissed your forehead. Stupid Thranduil and his stupid face sweeping in with his stupid word forming. Fili scowled and excused himself, claiming to be getting another drink. He was worried the tall blond and you were getting serious, it had been six months since you’d started dating and now he was showing up at these gatherings, things that Fili had always considered his thing with you. The fact you’d shown up clearly in couples costumes caused his stomach to churn. If only he’d told you how he felt the moment he saw you, or even actually spoken to you instead of internalizing everything. By the time he had managed to be less standoffish, you’d been swept away by the pretentious pretty boy. It was no use. No matter how much he tried not to adore you he couldn’t help himself and his unrequited feelings were killing him.

The Halloween parties had given way to a more select gathering of people to watch movies over the years, your place assured not only because Fili was completely besotted with you but also because you lived in the apartment across the hallway and, as Kili loved to point out, they couldn’t possibly have a secret party without you finding out so you may as well come over, especially since the epic break up with ‘he who must not be named’ or Thranduil the massive cock womble as Kili had taken to calling him.

Sitting on the sofa your attention was fixed firmly on the screen where yet another teen chose to run upstairs to escape the killer instead of leaving the building. Fili was sat next to you on the sofa, his leg lightly pressed against yours as Bifur took up more and more space forcing Fi to edge closer to you. Not that he minded. The blue light of the screen flickered over your face and he found it difficult to breathe. His eyes took in every feature from the curl of your eyelashes to the curve of your soft lips. Swallowing thickly, he thought about how it would feel to press his lips to yours, how you would taste, how you would return his kiss, his fingers running through your hair and… His face flushed as he became aware of a growing bulge in his jeans and his eyes widened in panic. Turning his head slightly he stared resolutely at the screen, desperate to find a way of taking care of the problem without calling attention to it.

Bifur shifted again, pushing Fili into you and snapping your eyes from the movie and towards the attractive blond sat next to you. Witnessing Bifur spread out a little more you shake your head and stand up. The look of anguish on Fili’s face at the loss of your touch didn’t go unnoticed as Kili observed the scene with a smirk, pulling Tauriel a little closer and nodding over in his brothers' direction. Tauriel looked at her boyfriend in confusion before glancing over to where you were indicating for Fi to move over and let Bifur have more room. You then carefully placed yourself in his lap and settled back against his chest, your eyes once more on the movie, problem solved. Fili froze. If you shifted just the slightest bit you would know about his little… well, not so little problem and having you pressed against him like this was doing nothing to help the situation. In fact, it was making things a lot harder for him. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of all the incredibly unattractive things he could but the lack of sight just heightened his sense of smell. The scent of your shampoo mixed with your perfume was a heady combination and he let out a soft sigh right by your ear before he could help it. As soon as it had escaped him he scrunched his face up, great, you probably thought he was some weird freak. Kicking himself for being such a freaking loser whenever you were around, why could he not just get it together? 

Kili was chuckling to himself at his brothers' predicament earning him a dig in the ribs and a warning look from Tauriel. A smile was playing on your lips as you watched the couple from the corner of your eye and decided you’d had enough of dancing around this whole situation with Fili. He was awkward as hell but he was also sweet and funny, although not always intentionally. When he’d found out about your breakup he had sent over a giant cookie to cheer you up and, mostly from Kili’s total lack of tact, you got the impression he might actually like you. Shifting on his lap she rested her head on his shoulder and pulled his arms around her, interlacing her fingers with his, her eyes still on the slasher who was now slaughtering his way through the group of scantily clad teens. A goofy grin appeared on Fili’s face as he rested his cheek on the top of your head. Having you in his arms felt as if everything in his world was right. This was something he had wanted from the first time he saw you and that was how the pair of you stayed until the early hours.

Bifur had left hours ago as had Ori and Dwalin. Tauriel was asleep snuggled into Kili who scooped her up, nodding a goodnight to his brother as he carried her to bed. There was no denying that the night had come to an end and that Fili was going to have to let you go, not that he wanted to. “So…” he murmured, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. You shifted against him, stretching a little and letting out a whine.

“My place is all the way across the hallway and I’m comfy and there’s probably some crazed serial killer at my place…” Snuggling into him you pouted. “so… could I stay with you tonight?” Fili wrapped his arms around you a little tighter and grinned.

“You can stay with me as long as you like.”


End file.
